Prince and Maid
by CherryUtonium
Summary: The prince was arrogant and selfish. The maid, was sweet and kind. The prince hated the maid. The maid cared for the prince. The prince soon fell for the maid. [Blues] [One-Shot]


She was a lowly maid, working for the young prince.

She had served and done whatever he had said. No questions asked.

He made her work for him.

He hated the very thought of her. He had made her do anything near impossible.

Yet, she had accomplished each and every task he had asked of her.

One night he was walking by the kitchen, where he made _her_ work. Along with several other women. He wanted to see her. Why? He himself didn't know. That's when he head the voices of the other maids. "You little witch." and **SLAP. **He heard the other maids also yelling out curses. He peeked through the crack of the door and saw the girl. The girl he hated. The girl he _loves_. She was on the floor holding her cheek, holding back tears.

The young prince didn't feel himself clench and unclench his hands. He felt anger. Still, he watched as the other maids kicked and hit her with the brooms and pans they had. Yet, the small girl did not scream or cry. She made no sound. The prince couldn't help but feel pride. As the girl. _His_ girl, took their beating without giving them the satisfaction of crying.

When he heard the crack of something break everything grew silent. He looked down and saw the young maid unconscious and bleeding. That's when the prince snapped. He threw the door open and yelled at them. All the maids cowered in fear. His hand flew up and slapped one of the maids. She fell to the ground crying. The other maids began sobbing, and _begging_ for his forgiveness.

His eyes blazed angrily. He grabbed another maid and was about to slap her, when he felt something soft take hold of his hand. He looked down, clearly surprised, there the young maid held his hand gently, he eyes soft and concerned. The bleeding ran down her eye, and her cheek was swollen. Yet he heard the tender voice of his maid. "P-please don't hurt her."

He gave her an angry look, his eyes saying, _Are you insane, woman? _But she did not let go of his hand. Instead she brought it to her chest, "P-please." he flinched at the waver of her voice. He looked over at the cowering maids, who now held an expression of shock and regret. The prince let go of the maid and told them to get out of his sight. Complying with his demands, the maids ran off, some still sobbing.

The prince looked down at the maid, who gave him a look of gratitude. he could not stop the beating of his heart when he looked into her caring eyes. The prince scoffed and told her to leave. He began to walk away when the maid nodded. He froze at the door when he heard something heavy fall. In an instant he panicked, and ran toward the kitchen again.

He saw the maids limp body on the floor, unmoving. The prince carried her gently walking out of the kitchen. He walked toward his royal room, everything was colored a dark blue, with hints of white and black. He laid her down on his bed, not caring if they were soaked with her blood. He immediately searched for some bandages and towels.

He had found some under the kitchen sink, and hurried back. He walked toward her, his eyes wandering her body. He slowly put his hand under her head and lifted. With his free hand he but a bandage underneath and laid her head back down again. He continued to wrap the bandage on her head. The prince sighed as he watched her chest raise and fall, in a gentle motion.

His eyes widened. He examined her face, until his eyes landed on her lips. _Her lips_. They looked soft and creamy. The prince made his way toward her. A few inches from her lips. The lips he wanted to taste. Closer. He got closer...and closer...and closer, until he could practically mouth rape her. But he caught himself. He looked out his balcony window, it was midnight. He sat down on an empty chair nearby. He felt his eyes starting to close, but the continued watching the young maid. Soon the young prince drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The prince, inhaled. His eyes were half closed, he began to blink, making the sleepiness going away. He looked over at the bed to find the maid gone. The prince shot out of the chair and bolted out the door. The first place he looked was the kitchen. That's were he found his maid. She still had the bandage on, and her cheek was as swollen as before. He walked over to her and demanded she explained why she had just left. The maid, instead of being afraid, smiled at him gently. .

The prince felt his face burn. The maid nodded for him to sit down at the poor table. The table not fit for a prince of his royal status. But, sat down. He watched her fumble with the stove's knobs. She took out a knife, and started rapidly cutting a lettuce, that lay on a cutting board. The prince's eyes widened as she ruthlessly killed the lettuce.

She put the knife down, and turned off the stove. She took out a bowl, a cup, a dinner knife, a fork, and a spoon. She set them don on top of a clean, decorative napkin. The prince raised an eyebrow, but didn't question. She began to serve him some soup. She brought the bowl to the table and waited for him to eat it. The prince watch the soup in curiosity.

It was clear, maybe even baby blue? There was a few vegetables in it, along with..candy? He looked at her, quizzically. The maid gently giggled, making the prince's heart flutter. He hesitantly brought the spoon to his lips and ate. He dropped the spoon, landing back in the bowl, his eyes widening. He never tasted such a sweet soup. The vegetables weren't hard but not to soft either, nor cold, or hot. The soup was-perfect. _Just like she is._

He complimented her. Something he would have never done. He expected her to be shocked, or angry that he had treated her like dirt before. But she didn't. The maid smiled gently, a small blush forming on her cheeks. They both sat in comfortable silence. The prince shot a glance at her, and found her staring at him with amusement.

The prince suddenly felt, self-conscious. She practically eye-fucked him. But, he didn't seem to mind. They caught each others gazes. _Baby-blue_. Her eyes were baby blue. Shades lighter than his deep blue ones. Then the did something he didn't expect. She thanked him. She thanked him for taking care of her, and trying to protect her. The prince felt his heart beat multitude times faster. Instead of saying 'Your welcome.' or something polite, he scoffed.

He told her that he didn't do it for her. He did it so there wouldn't be peasant blood all of the floor. The prince cringed. He sounded so snotty and awful. He regretted even talking in the first place. He waited for her to cry, or give him a disgusted look. But she still had a genuine smile on her face. That smile that always made him stop breathing. Made him stop thinking properly.

Made him want to _kiss_ her. And he did.

Gently, he put his hand on her cheek, expecting her to flinch. She didn't. She kept smiling, but this time with a blush spreading to her cheeks. Both the prince and the maid leaned forward. Their lips met. The prince's father always said that peasants were dirty and filthy, that were to be treated like they were: rats. But the prince found her lips, soft. And gentle.

Both of them slowly broke apart. The maid, still giving him a warm smile. The prince, for once in his life, did something he never ever thought he could do again. He laughed. The prince gave a hearty laugh, and began to laugh like a child. A few drops of tears formed in his eyes while he was laughing. The maid smiled, laughing to. When they both settled down, he had asked her, what her name was.

She didn't answer. She said, _'That's for me to know. And for you to find out.' _so he would. Everyday since then, he hung more around her. he began to laugh more, he even treated all the other maids nicer. They grew closer and closer.

A year passed, and he still hadn't known her name. But he did know something else. He was in love with her. So he planned to marry her. He stepped into the kitchen, and whispered for the other maids to leave them alone. The maid furrowed her brow, a smile playing on her lips. He asked her to wait patiently while he tried to talk. The prince, unnaturally, stuttered his words.

The maid could not make sense of what he was saying until his last words: _Marry Me_. The maid put a hand over her mouth, unconscious tears rolling down her face. She began to cry uncontrollably. The prince panicked, thinking she was going to reject him. The maid wiped away her tears, and jumped into his arms. Yes, she whispered. _Yes, yes, yes._

They hugged each other, she moved her hair out of the way. _Bubbles_, she whispered in his ear. The prince furrowed his eyebrows._ My name is Bubbles_. _Bubbles_, he whispered. _Nice to meet you Bubbles. My name is Boomer_.


End file.
